


Make You Feel Like Heaven

by sovvannight



Series: Allison, I Love You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bisexuality, F/F, Fictober 2020, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, POV Allison Argent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, just in case that bothers you, technically Lydia is cheating on Jackson here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvannight/pseuds/sovvannight
Summary: I'm combining the Day 30 prompts for Kinktober (sex toys) and Fictober ("Just say it.").  Allison and Lydia have a study/strategy session after school; Allison tries a few new positions.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: Allison, I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900921
Kudos: 16





	Make You Feel Like Heaven

Allison followed Lydia out of their French classroom after the bell rang, expecting to walk with her friend to AP World History. Instead, Lydia announced, “I need to check my lipstick,” before turning away toward the nearest bathroom. Allison mentally rolled her eyes—Lydia’s lipstick was perfect, just like everything else about her appearance, but Lydia’s boyfriend Jackson was also in their history class, so of course she had to primp.

And so was Scott, Allison reminded herself, reaching into her bag for her own minimal makeup collection as they stepped up to the bathroom mirrors.

“That’s a great color on you,” Lydia said as Allison applied another layer of coral lip gloss.

“Thanks. I love that hairstyle. It looks like it took forever to do, though.”

Lydia smoothed back a few wisps of hair escaping from the braid that pulled the top part of her hair back from her face. “It wasn’t too bad. We could try something like that on your hair—it’s long enough. It would be a shame to hide these beautiful curls, though.” 

She flicked Allison’s hair behind her shoulder with a fond smile, and Allison was struck by that familiar feeling of whiplash that she often felt around Lydia—in a single conversation she could flip from mean girl to airhead to an intense friendliness that almost seemed flirtatious. But it couldn’t be, right? She watched Lydia adjust the neckline of her top for additional cleavage. Prepping to see her boyfriend, Allison reminded herself firmly.

Lydia scanned the bathroom behind them in the mirror for listeners, then asked quietly, “Have you used the thing I gave you?”

Allison looked away, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. “Uh, a few times. I don’t know—I like it, but it was better when you did it. Maybe I should’ve taken notes.”

“Bring it over after school,” Lydia said casually as she applied powder to her nose. “Mom will be out at her book club so we’ll have privacy. We can study after, and come up with a battle plan for you and Scott. And then maybe you can see how the real thing compares.”

Allison left the bathroom speechless. When she sat down behind Scott in History, he asked, “You OK? Your face is kind of red.”

She tried her best to focus on her classes for the rest of the day, but she couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen after school. The first one out the door when the final bell rang, she rushed home while feeling mildly embarrassed by the way she was speeding.

She told her mother, “I’m just stopping in to pick up some books, and then I’m going to study at Lydia’s,” as she passed through the living room on her way upstairs. She grabbed the dildo from where she’d hidden it in a box of old art projects, then paused in front of her closet. Should she change? Would the dress she was currently wearing make things easier or more awkward? Tired of debating with herself, she shut the closet door. And then she had a second thought and pulled shorts and a t-shirt from her chest of drawers and tucked them into her bag. So now she had options, just in case. She added a few books she’d checked out of the library for her history paper just so that she wasn’t lying to her mother, and swung her bag over her shoulder as she prepared to leave.

Allison considered detouring into her bathroom to freshen up her makeup but decided that might also send the wrong message. This wasn’t a date, it was just…tutoring.

Lydia answered the door almost immediately when she rang the doorbell, but Allison tried not to read anything into it—Lydia’s house was so large, of course she didn’t want to be two flights of stairs away when she was expecting a guest. “Hey! That was fast! Do you want anything to drink before we head upstairs?”

“N- no,” Allison tried to say, but started coughing midway through due to a suddenly dry throat.

Lydia laughed. “So, yes then? I’ll grab a couple of bottles of water, at least.” She left and came back with water while Allison struggled to compose herself, nudging Allison’s upper arm with her shoulder before leading the way upstairs. She was barefoot, Allison noticed, which explained how tiny she suddenly seemed.

“Dump your bag and coat on the loveseat,” Lydia said as she stepped into her room, gesturing toward the alcove and its seating area. She set the water on her desk, then leaned against the back of one of the velvet side chairs set to either side of the loveseat. “So, do you want to study first, or talk about you and Scott?”

“No,” Allison said baldly, and Lydia laughed.

“OK. What do you want to do?”

Allison’s fingers toyed with the hem of the short, full skirt of her pale aqua dress. “I- I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about this all day, but I—” She stopped, realizing what she’d just admitted.

But Lydia seemed unfazed by her confession. “That’s good. This is really good—don’t feel embarrassed. Foreplay starts in the mind. Getting turned on, ready for sex, I mean, it’s Scott’s job, obviously, to invest the time in foreplay, but your mood helps things along. It would be good to be hot for it before you make it into bed. Or your back seat, whatever. Does he even have a car?”

“Motorcycle,” Allison said on a sigh. She hated to be a clichéd teenage girl, but he did look good riding it.

Lydia made a noncommittal sound. “Well, maybe what we should do is something quick to take the edge off, and then we can talk technique. Where’s the toy?”

Allison sat down next to her bag and fished it out. 

After she handed it over, Lydia said, “Take off your boots. And your underwear.” Ignoring Allison’s reddening cheeks, she continued, “That dress is perfect for this—the skirt’s long enough for modesty but short enough not to get in the way. I’ll be right back.”

She unlaced her boots and set them underneath the small table in front of the loveseat, and then she reached underneath her skirt to slide her underwear down to her knees before kicking them off. She took a few tentative steps toward where Lydia sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Allison as she slid a condom on to the toy, but Lydia started walking back around the bed before she could get very far.

“Have you tried any positions other than missionary?”

“Um, no.”

“Hmm, OK.” Lydia nodded decisively then pointed to the wall near the desk. “Go stand over there.” As Allison stepped toward the space Lydia indicated, she added, “Face the wall.”

Allison was blushing again and her heart was pounding faster than ever as she turned around.

“Take a step back, then lean forward. Forearms against the wall.”

Allison did as she said, falling forward awkwardly. Her hair fell into her face, blocking her view of the room and Lydia. She felt exposed, despite still being fully dressed…and the neediness she’d been feeling all day had upgraded to desperation.

“Arch your back a little,” Lydia said softly from just behind Lydia, startling her a little. She complied, slightly appalled that the order turned her on even more, and she actually whimpered when Lydia added, “And part your legs.”

Her skirt shifted around her thighs, and then she felt the toy slide along her folds from behind until the head bumped against her clit. Lydia slowly, tortuously repeated the motion, and Allison couldn’t help moaning at the combination of the pressure on her clit and Lydia’s hand brushing against her thigh and, once or twice, her ass. 

She tried to rock back against the toy to speed things up, but Lydia held her hips still. “Please, Lydia, I need it inside me,” she begged, any notion of pride abandoned by the wayside.

The dildo shifted and pushed inside slightly, and Allison groaned in relief. Like the first time, Lydia worked it in slowly, penetrating further each time. Allison, meanwhile, had completely lost control of her mouth and was babbling a litany of, “Oh god yes yes please just like that oh god yes!” But she supposed it didn’t matter—there was no one to hear but Lydia, after all.

Lydia set a fast pace, perhaps sensing how close Allison was to the edge, or just tired of listening to her beg. And now she allowed Allison to move, so she rocked back to meet Lydia’s inward strokes.

At least, she did for a while. But then she could no longer stand the build-up—she needed to have an orgasm _now_. So she leaned all of her weight against her left forearm and started fumbling with her free hand to lift her skirt so that she could touch herself. She managed it on the third try, and five seconds later she was coming, her whole body shaking from the force of it. Lydia fucked her through it with the dildo, only slowing when Allison brought her hand back up to the wall to help brace her suddenly boneless body.

“Well, that was fast,” Lydia observed.

“Should I be embarrassed?”

“Oh, no, it was super hot,” Lydia said breezily, and Allison jerked in surprise. Did Lydia seriously just call her hot? She jerked again when Lydia pulled the toy out, then slumped against the wall as Lydia moved away. The sound of the faucet running told her that Lydia was cleaning the toy. She mustered up the strength to turn around and stumble to the bed, collapsing on top of the covers on the nearer side.

Allison dragged her eyes open when she felt the bed shift to find Lydia sitting on the other side, legs crossed primly at the ankle.

“So…” Lydia said. “We were going to talk technique, now that you’re not feeling so…needy. Right?”

“Right.” Allison rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand to give Lydia her attention.

“So, comparing what you just felt to how you felt when you used it on yourself, what do you think made it different?”

Allison fumbled with her words as she tried to answer. “Well, it’s…maybe I just lack confidence? I probably still start too soon, like I did that first night, but then I also think you went a little harder, like I’m too timid. Um—” She didn’t want to say too much and make Lydia uncomfortable. “Uh, would it be weird for me to say that maybe part of it is that I like someone else doing it? I don’t know why, exactly—”

“No, I get it,” Lydia replied. “It’s nice to be…taken care of. And that’s the thing: DIY is nice because you can set your own pace and just focus on yourself. But you miss that connection to another person. So, it’s a tossup, really. And maybe the best answer is variety, getting a mix of different experiences.”

“Hmm.” Allison thought about that for a moment, then found the guts to ask the question she’d been thinking about way too much lately. “So, when you…DIY. What do you do?”

“Well, variety, again. I mean, sometimes I just use my hands, or the showerhead, that’s good. For toys, often I’ll do just like you did that first night—lie on my back, like pseudo-missionary. Other times, um, one of my toys has a suction cup on the bottom, so that gives me a lot of options, or I have this strap that I attach to a pillow I can ride, um, how can I explain—”

Lydia rolled away to dig in one of her nightstand’s drawers. She rolled back holding a wide strip of black canvas. “It’s meant for lesbians, I think. See, here’s the hole—” She poked her fingers through a round hole in the canvas. “If I took a toy like yours with a base and put it through the hole, and then if I wrapped this around my thigh you could kind of…” 

She mimicked rocking her thigh up and down, and in a flash, Allison could imagine how it would work. She hoped that Lydia put her blush down to embarrassment and not due to being turned on. Because she was. Extremely.

“Allison!” Lydia said forcefully, as if she was repeating herself. When Allison’s eyes refocused on her friend’s face instead of her thigh, she continued more moderately, “Do you want to try that? Being on top can be fun, but it’s definitely more work, and there’s some technique to it.”

“Honestly, I’m too tired to do anything that strenuous just yet. Tell me more about what you do. What kind of technique?”

“Well…” Lydia stared up at the ceiling in contemplation. “I guess you need to try out different angles. Tilting your pelvis more forward or backward, shifting a few inches forward or backward relative to the toy, it will all change how it feels inside, and can mean the difference between hitting your g-spot or not. And thinking about doing this with a partner, you have to consider whether you’ll be self-conscious—when I’m leaning back I feel like I bounce too much.” She laid a hand over her chest, confirming which part of her body she was self-conscious about specifically.

“You don’t think Jackson likes that?” Allison had never considered it before, but now she was worried.

“Oh, who knows what Jackson likes?” Lydia said with surprising bitterness.

“Lydia?”

She sighed, then seemed to shake off her momentary gloominess. “He’s just preoccupied lately. Start of the lacrosse season and all. And he’s not the most, well, verbal. He expresses himself more indirectly, you know?”

Allison didn’t know, actually, as she hadn’t interacted with Jackson much, but her impression was that he was kind of a jerk. She didn’t want to criticize her friend’s taste, though, so she made a noncommittal sound.

“But the point is, you can kiss your partner if you bend over far enough, and then he can’t really see anything. And of course, a lot of times he’ll have his hands on me anyway, and then I don’t worry as much about flopping around.”

“What—” Allison cut herself off. “Sorry. I was about to ask something really inappropriate.”

“Oh, just say it. We’re friends—it’s fine.”

Allison traced the pattern on her friend’s comforter, unable to meet her eyes. “I just wondered…do you think about Jackson? Is that appropriate, to think about your boyfriend while you do that? What about thinking about…someone else? Is that cheating?”

“Well…sometimes I think about Jackson, sure. About a particularly good night, or maybe I’m even fantasizing about something we’ve never done. But other times I think about actors or singers, and sometimes I’m still me—somehow we’ve met and they’re interested in me—and other times I’ll imagine myself as a character in a movie, having sex with the character he plays. I don’t think of any of that as cheating. It’s just a fantasy.”

She fell silent, and Allison thought she might be finished with that topic, but then she added in a hushed voice, “Lately I’ve been having this weird fantasy. It’s- I’m using a toy on myself, but I fantasize that it’s someone else using it on me. Which is not typical for me—I’m usually pretending it’s the real thing. And this person…I can’t see them, but I know they’re totally focused on me and my pleasure. It’s so hot!” 

She squirmed a little, and Allison asked, “Are you OK?”

“Just a little needy, suddenly.”

“Well…I mean, at this point you’ve seen me, uh, be needy, twice, so if you need to—”

“I don’t _need_ to,” Lydia said sharply. “I’ll be fine.”

Allison said, “Well, it might help me, you know, in terms of learning technique.”

Lydia smirked. “So, I’d be doing you a favor?”

“Exactly.” She tried to keep her expression politely interested and not betray the way her heart was caught in her throat, even when she saw the moment when Lydia decided to do it.

Lydia rolled off the bed and started walking around it. “I like this one throw pillow for this—it’s firmer than the pillows on my bed.” She picked it up from its place on the loveseat and brought it back over to the bed. After rummaging around the drawers of the nightstand, she set a condom on the top, and then dropped a substantial-looking toy on its base next to it.

“Wow,” Allison said involuntarily. “That looks, uh…impressive.”

“Jackson’s well-endowed, so…” She shrugged. And then she mirrored Allison’s move from earlier, reaching under her short skirt to shimmy her underwear down without exposing more than a flash of skin and black lace. She stepped out of them and left them on the floor before stepping up to the nightstand to smooth the condom onto the toy and then used the strap to anchor it to the throw pillow. After setting the pillow down on the bed, she frowned and moved it closer to the head of the bed. “I’m going to use the headboard for leverage, so I want to be closer,” she explained.

And then she set one knee on the bed, and then the other, sitting back on her heels below the pillow with her skirt smoothed over her thighs. “Ah, I’m just going to, uh, make sure I’m ready.” She was blushing, now, and closed her eyes, presumably to give herself the illusion of privacy. 

Allison was glad she did because it meant she could let her eyes roam without feeling like she’d be making her friend more self-conscious, and without betraying her own interest, which wasn’t limited to research for future activities with Scott. She watched Lydia’s hands disappear beneath her skirt, arm movements hinting at the way she must be touching herself. She watched her nipples slowly become visible beneath her top as she became more excited. She watched Lydia gasp and bite her lip before sliding her hands back out from underneath her skirt. 

“That’s enough of that. I’m ready.” Lydia opened her eyes to look down at the vibrator. She lifted her skirt a little and crawled forward, dropping the skirt once she was over the toy. “I know, this part isn’t very dignified looking. And it’s even worse when you’re naked. Um, I’m going to, uh, guide it in.” 

One hand slid back underneath her skirt, and she bore down slightly. “Nope, wrong angle.” She crawled forward about six inches, then tried rocking back again. “Ah, that’s better. You’ll find that you’re a little more…open, I guess you’d say…from this angle, which can be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how big your guy is, but you still need to take a little care, work your way down slowly instead of just thinking you can take it in one thrust.” As she spoke she was rocking up and down, and Allison wished her friend’s skirt wasn’t hiding her view of the toy sliding inside.

Lydia started moving in a rhythm, and Allison reminded herself that she legitimately did want to get some pointers, and that she needed to observe a bit more clinically. After a few moments, she said, “So it’s not a straight up and down motion, is it?”

“No, it’s more of a roll. I tilt my pelvis forward a little on the way down,” Lydia said breathlessly. “Something about that angle, it just hits a spot that’s really good for me. Really, really good.”

She ground down onto the toy, slowly picking up speed. “The tension is always between dragging it out, because it feels so good you don’t want to stop, and having the orgasm you’re dying to have. Of course, with a live partner, you need to monitor him—you don’t want him to come without you, so you need to be prepared to slow things down for him, or finish yourself off if need be. Which is what I’m going to do now because I can’t wait anymore.”

Her eyes shut again, and she fell forward to grip the headboard with one hand while the other slid back underneath her skirt. In between panting breaths, she said, “I, uh, Jackson likes when I’m a little loud, depending on the situation, so I’ll try to, uh, do that, but I don’t bother on my own. God.” She bit her lip and stopped talking as she lost her rhythm and the movements of her body became erratic. And she didn’t moan loudly, no, but the gasps and occasional low moan were sexy as hell.

Eventually, Lydia dropped down onto the toy, hard, both hands now moving frantically underneath her skirt until she finally came, a cry leaving her throat as she arched her back. She stayed there for several moments, panting, hands still moving on herself, until she slumped back down as if she was exhausted.

When her eyes opened, she grinned at Allison ruefully. “So, that’s how I do things. I don’t know if that was helpful—”

“It was, actually,” Allison reassured her.

“Good.” She lifted herself off the toy, grabbed it, and removed it from the harness. “I’m just going to go wash this,” she said as she walked toward the door that led to her bathroom.

By the time she returned, Allison had gotten up, retrieved her dildo from where Lydia had set it down on top of her bag, applied a condom, and was sliding the strap over it. “Ah, you want to try it?”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind.”

“Go for it!” When she straightened after tucking her toy away in the nightstand drawer, she said, “Tighten the strap more—I think it could slide off the pillow like that.”

Allison adjusted the Velcro closing the strap, and she nodded approvingly. Grabbing the pillow, Allison hopped up onto the bed and crawled over to her side, then set it down parallel to where Lydia had put it when she’d used it.

Before she could lower herself onto it, Lydia said, “And what do you need to do first?”

Allison sighed. “Right. I skipped a step.” She crawled back so that the toy was out of the way, settled back on her heels, and slid her hands underneath her skirt.

She was already wet, she found, presumably from a combination of her earlier activities and being turned on from watching Lydia. Still, she took the time to work herself up further, partly because she knew Lydia would insist, but also because she liked it.

Her gaze flitted over the room until her eyes slammed shut a split second after accidentally meeting Lydia’s eyes. Why was that so embarrassing? It wasn’t like this was anything she hadn’t seen before, multiple times now. Maybe it was something about the assessing expression on Lydia’s face, which she hadn’t been able to see that first night in the near dark, or earlier that day with her hair hanging in her face.

She abruptly noticed that her hands had sped up, as had her breathing and her heartbeat. And this was a problem—she should be turned on thinking about Scott, not her straight friend. “OK, I think I’m ready.”

“OK, crawl forward then, until your knees are about here.” Lydia tapped the bed close to the headboard. When Allison reached that spot, she said, “Lower yourself slowly. You’re also going to have to guide it in, and you might have to adjust the pillow a little.”

Allison held the toy in place as she attempted to lower herself onto it, but it felt awkward and a little painful.

Lydia must’ve read her discomfort in her body language, because she said, “If it’s uncomfortable, try moving up a few inches.”

When she did, suddenly the toy stopped feeling awkward as she slid down onto it. Instead, it felt good. She pushed down slowly, giving herself time to adjust, until she felt the pillow under her ass.

But when she tried to rise off of it, it didn’t seem to work—she dropped back down and angled her body differently as she rose up onto her knees, but she felt like the pillow was caught somehow instead of staying on the bed. “This isn’t working.”

Lydia replied, “I think I hook my toes on the back of the pillow to hold it down. Spread your legs wider so that you can angle your legs back.”

Allison tried to follow her directions, but she still felt the pillow rising up with her. “Nope. I think it’s just not stable enough. What about using something heavier?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Allison looked around Lydia’s room for something that might work better as a base. “A textbook, maybe?”

“I think the edges of the cover might dig into your thighs and hurt,” Lydia replied.

“And you don’t have this problem.”

Lydia frowned as she thought about it. “No, but I don’t think I ever tried this when I was new to things. I’d been on top with a live partner before, so I sort of knew how to move. And obviously, a partner’s body is heavy enough not to move, other than to participate. Um…” She bit her lip, uncharacteristically hesitant. “…would you want to, uh…” She gestured toward her leg. “I can just, uh, lie here, and you can do your thing. If you’d like to.”

Allison’s heart started pounding. She took a moment to compose herself before she said with elaborate casualness, “Yeah, that would be great, if you don’t mind.” She raised up on her knees and pulled the pillow down until the dildo was out, then lifted her skirt up to get the pillow out. She pulled the Velcro of the strap apart and tossed the pillow aside, carefully avoiding meeting Lydia’s eyes. Because this definitely seemed to be beyond what someone would do for a friend, and yet, with Lydia, who knew?

A flicker of motion out of the corner of her eye made her turn toward her friend. Lydia had parted her legs to extend the closer one out at an angle. “So you have room to maneuver.”

“OK, thanks.” Allison crawled over, and Lydia bent her leg slightly, making it easy for her to slide the strap around her thigh, just above her knee, and set the two sides of the Velcro together on the back of her leg.

“Tighter.”

Allison breathed out, managing to turn it into a normal exhale mid-gasp. Damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. She tightened the strap, then asked, “Think that’s good?”

Lydia shifted her leg a little, and the dildo bobbed slightly but the strap didn’t slide around. “Looks good. I’m just going to shut my eyes, so you have privacy.” She did as she said, settling back on the bed with her eyes shut and her hands folded demurely over her stomach.

Allison straddled her friend’s thigh and slowly lowered herself down onto the toy, then tried a few movements up and down. And this, this was so much better, whether it was just that now the toy stayed in place, or maybe it was the forbidden pleasure of looking down on Lydia while she did it.

She tried various angles and different speeds, and decided she liked Lydia’s tilt and roll the best. She continued that motion for a while, eyes roaming over Lydia’s face. But at a certain point, she wanted to speed up and found it difficult without something to grab for leverage. The headboard was out of reach, but she remembered what Lydia had said earlier about leaning over. She tipped forward, planting her hands on either side of the pillow behind Lydia’s head.

“Oh!” Lydia’s eyes flew open as the tips of Allison’s hair brushed her face.

“Sorry. I needed to hold onto something.” She straightened.

“It’s OK.” Her eyes shut again, but she was blushing, ever so slightly. “I’m not even here, remember?”

Allison laughed. “Right.” She twirled her hair into a spiral and tucked it underneath the back of her dress so it wouldn’t fall in Lydia’s face again, and then leaned back down, hands resting on either side of Lydia’s pillow. Picking back up on that rolling motion, she took a moment to just enjoy the view and the feeling of Lydia’s thigh between hers.

On the next downward motion, she hit a particularly sensitive spot and gasped. Lydia shifted restlessly, and Allison’s immediate thought was that she needed to pick up the pace because Lydia must be getting bored. But then she saw it as her eyes roamed over Lydia’s body—hardened nipples, visible through her top and bra. And as she observed Lydia further she realized there were other signs that she was turned on, from the slight flush across her chest to the way she bit down on her lower lip.

And that, in turn, made Allison incredibly hot. She sped up her movements, fighting the urge to touch her clit because she didn’t want it to be over just yet. She imagined leaning forward and kissing Lydia, imagined Lydia’s hands on her breasts, and had to sit up so that her hands were free to mimic the motions she imagined.

She was panting now, heedless of the noises she was making even though she knew she would’ve been embarrassed by them minutes earlier. One hand crept beneath her skirt, resting on her upper thigh as she fought the urge to finish herself off.

And then it happened: maybe it was an accident, maybe Lydia was just restless and needed to move, but it just so happened that her thigh moved up slightly just as Allison bore down, increasing the force of the toy’s penetration in a way that felt spectacular. Her fingers were on her clit in an instant, and a moment later she was having the strongest orgasm she’d ever experienced. It went on and on, her hands and body moving frantically to keep feeling that sensation.

When she finally came to a stop, still panting, Lydia opened her eyes and their gazes met. Lydia looked uncharacteristically serious, and…soft, was the only way Allison could think to describe it to herself. Feeling skittish about the whole thing—because what did it matter if Lydia was attracted to her if she was committed to her boyfriend?—she quipped, “So, I think I like it on top.”

Lydia grinned, and it only looked a little forced. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Allison lifted herself off the toy. “Uh, here, I’ll just—” She pulled the Velcro on the strap apart and picked it and the toy up. Lydia shifted away to sit with her back against the headboard, making space for Allison to slide out of bed. She set the strap on the nightstand on her way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash the toy. While she scrubbed away at the toy, she eyed her disheveled appearance in the mirror. She supposed she should be embarrassed, but she felt too relaxed, too satisfied at the moment. But she was going to have to find a way to figure Lydia out, because if she was actually interested in Allison…Scott was cute, but Lydia was definite competition.

She experienced that whiplash again when she stepped back into the bedroom and Lydia immediately said, “So, we need a strategy for you and Scott at the party.”

She walked over to her bag and stored the toy inside before facing her friend. “What sort of strategy?”

Lydia twirled her hair around her finger as she thought. “Well, what are you wearing, first?”

“Um, I don’t know. A dress, I guess? Or jeans. How much do people usually get dressed up for your parties?”

She rocked her hand from side to side. “It’s a lacrosse party, so not as fancy as my birthday, say. Dancing on the patio, chatting inside. I usually let Jackson have some kind of sports movie running on the big screen in the den, and there’s usually a drinking game going on somewhere.

“I’d wear something that shows off those legs of yours—a dress with a short skirt, or skinny jeans if you think you’ll get cold, with a sexy top.”

“Right.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’m getting the sense that you think you don’t own any sexy tops? I can come over to help you decide, or you can try stuff on and send me pics. You want something with pockets so you can have protection, just in case.”

Allison’s mind went to stalkers and pepper spray. “Protection from what?”

“ _Protection_! You know, just in case things go too far with Scott.”

“Lydia! It’s our first…does it even count as a date if we casually talked about going to the party during lunch and how he’d ‘see me there?’ I mean, shouldn’t I—”

“Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste.” 

Allison stuttered, “Well, I - I mean, how much is ‘a little taste?’ Shouldn’t we wait?”

She shrugged. “He’s good at lacrosse all of a sudden, and that’s going to raise his social profile. You might want to get in there first before the competition notices him.”

“I hate looking at other girls as competition.”

Lydia shrugged again. “High school’s a game. You just need to decide if you’re in it to win it. And that holds doubly true for dating.”

Allison opened her mouth but stopped, not sure what to stay to that.

Lydia, meanwhile, seemed to shrug off her momentary cynicism. “We’ve still got a couple of hours before dinner. Do you want to try and get some studying done?”

As they settled in on the bed, surrounded by textbooks and notes, half of Allison’s attention was on her math homework, but the other half of her brain was focused on the conundrum of Lydia, and Scott. While part of her thought it would be better to throw herself into the relationship with a sweet, soon-to-be-popular guy, she couldn’t help but think back to that look on Lydia’s face right after Allison’s second orgasm of the afternoon.

Maybe she should be focused on planning her flirtation with Scott, but she was more interested in planning some discreet research into Lydia’s sexual preferences. Because maybe she was just friendly, but Allison hoped it was more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Kelly" by The Aces.
> 
> This series is going to be my first priority for NaNoWriMo, so if all goes according to plan I will have 5 more one-shots to edit and release in December-January.


End file.
